


Sleepy Eyes

by orphan_account



Series: Lullabye [6]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Kidfic, M/M, Mental Illness, Nightmares, ageshifting, like ever so slightly, not ageplay, physical age regression, suspended disbelief, what else i don't know read it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has night terrors and Patrick makes him feel safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bass-is-best](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bass-is-best).



> Sorry this is so short... it was going to be longer but i'm sleepy too! i enjoyed writing it though (and i'll probably add to it or re-use the prompt when i'm less busy) so enjoy reading it. read at least the first scene of part 1 if you can, but basically patrick sometimes physically turns into a five yr old and pete looks after him. prompt/talk at saverockandsoulpvnk.tumblr.com. thanks to various real friends song for the title and thanks to you guys for reading :)

"Patrick," Pete hissed frantically into his cell phone, even though Patrick's room was right next door, and they usually slept in the same bed anyway, but Pete had come in late that night and Patrick had gone in his own bed so he wouldn't get woken up in the night when Pete came in.

"Pete... _what_?"  
"'Trick! I had, like, a really bad dream."  
There was a sigh. "Are you okay, babe?"

Pete shifted in his own bed. "I dunno, Rick, please will you sing for me?"  
"Yeah, of _course_ , Pete."

  
When Pete woke up in the morning, Patrick was curled protectively around his chest, snoring softly. He must've come in during the night to make sure Pete was okay. Pete smiled down at him, feeling stupidly happy.

  
***

"'Trick, 'Trick, I-" Pete growled, for the second night in a row. He was furious at himself, especially for waking Patrick up like this. There was a sleepy grumble and a yawn.  
"What, Petey?"  
"Oh, huh? I thought you were meant to tell me if you went small during the night?"  
There was another cute, sleepy sound that made Pete crave Patrick's physical presence, and a little sigh.

"Yeah... You needed to sleep. Wasn't gonna wake you up."  
Pete frowned. "Tricky, you're more important. You need to come tell me, next time, please. I can't sleep anyway. Well I could but I-" he felt the panic coming back to him when he tried to talk about it, but Patrick always understood.

"Okay, Petey, I'm comin'."

***

There was a loud clattering like not-so-quiet running and then there was a Patrick in the doorway. He was clutching an enormous teddy bear almost as big as him that he'd brought back from his mom's, and sucking his thumb. He pattered up to the bed in his footie pyjamas and let Pete lift him up because he was sleepy.

Pete clutched him in relief, a little too tightly. He struggled until he was comfy and then looked up at Pete.  
"Don't suck your thumb, Stumps, we talked about this. I'll get you a pacifier if you want, but don't do that, love."

Patrick frowned, still squinting sleepily. "Nonono, I'm too _old_ for a paci! I won't do it, Petey, I _won't_ ," He protested, clinging tightly.  
Not really believing him, Pete shrugged and lay back down, clutching Patrick like he needed him to survive, which was debatably true.  
"Can we try and sleep now, or are you going to be trouble?"  
Patrick shook his head frantically, wriggling into Pete's chest and snuffling against his bare skin.

They stayed like that for about ten minutes before Pete began to slide back off into sleep, knowing as soon as he did that there were more horrible things in store for him in his dreams. He tried to reach for Patrick, his safety, but he was too far gone. He kicked and whimpered frantically but it was relentless. He whimpered Patrick's name, sweating visibly.  
"Patrick, 'Trick, 'Tricky!"  
"Pete," he heard in reply, not sure where it was coming from. " _Petey_! PETEY!"

He was being shaken, and suddenly he was okay, a pair of tear-filled blue eyes staring down at him. "Petey," Patrick sobbed, collapsing against him.  
"Aw, no, 'Tricky-boy, what _happened_ , kitten?"

Patrick whined. "Scary," was his only response.  
"What's scary, love?"  
Patrick wiggled closer into Pete, kicking his legs impatiently. "You... You were dreaming, I think and you were... I thought you were sick," Pete remembered how easily worried Patrick was over people he cared about, and how much he hated people being sick, and felt his gut twist in sympathy. "You were crying, a-and, you seemed really scared. And you kept s-saying my name and I couldn't-" His lip wobbled. Pete wiped his eyes carefully and kissed underneath each one.

"Hey, don't cry, Ricky, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You know about my dreams. I'm okay though, yeah?" He stroked Patrick's hair with the grain, smiling to himself when Patrick began to instinctively do the same thing to his stuffed bear. He didn't even seem to realise his unconscious mimicry.

"I'm sorry I'm not a good-" Pete was cut short by a fierce glare from Patrick.  
"Yes you _are_ good, shut _up_ , Petey! Want me'ta sing you?"  
Pete blinked. He kind of really did, but he felt bad for every minute of sleep Patrick missed. He bit his lip and nodded. "Okay. I'll do our one." Patrick cleared his throat. " _Honey is for bees, silly bear..._ "

  
Pete drifted to sleep almost immediately, and slept the whole night through. He even got to wake up with Patrick curled around him again. He didn't know who else in the world got to wake up to something that cute almost every single day, and he didn't really care because Patrick was mumbling in his sleep, "'ove y'tey," and that was more important than speculation.


End file.
